


Flaws Upon Your Hips

by CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion/pseuds/CarefulFearAndDeadDevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was pieces of a puzzle: half a lip, worried; a left iris, blue. Then it was pieces of a biography: gender, male; two letters from his name: c, k. Finally, 6 months before they were supposed to meet, the words "You're a dead man, Gallagher" appear on Ian Gallagher's hipbone. To say Ian's thrilled would not cover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws Upon Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> // While the summary is part of the fic, it is merely a paraphrasing. //
> 
> I _love_ soulmate AUs and there definitely aren't enough Gallavich ones so here we are.

Ian ran into the storage of the Kash 'n Grab just in time for him to lock the door. Ian had always figured that if three angry Milkoviches were to be after him, it would be because he was gay. And they were, technically. Except they were after him cause the youngest Milkovich had developed a thing for him and well, having sex with a girl didn't really fit Ian's definition of being gay. So now there he was, hiding between stacks of potatoes and gatorades, three weapon wielding Milkovich boys shouting death threats at him from the other side of the door.

"You're a dead man, Gallagher," one of them shouted and Ian's world exploded in a mess of colors and sounds.

* * *

 

_Everyone has a soulmate._

_Not everybody starts getting the Visions as early as Ian Gallagher did._

_He was five and it was pieces of a puzzle: half a lip, worried; a left iris, blue. Ian was 11 and it was pieces of a biography: gender, male; two letters from his name: c, k. Ian was 14, 6 months before they were supposed to meet, and it was the Words._

_Pain exploded behind his eyelids and Ian woke up with a shout. The words, "You're a dead man, Gallagher," flashed in scrawly blue ink in his head as clearly as if they were dangling in front of him._

_And then Fiona was rushing into his room, brandishing the bat. When she saw Ian sitting up in bed rubbing his head she set the bat down._

_Fiona found out about her soulmate, Jimmy/Steve (a story all of its own), less than a year ago. He was a strange guy. Weird, noncommittal, rich, but he loved Fiona in his strange way and he loved the kids too so Ian had no complaints. Fiona grinned at him and kissed him on top of his head, "go back to sleep kiddo."_

_Ian fell asleep with a smile playing on his lips and excitement bubbling in his stomach._

_And that was that._

 

* * *

 

Now something was definitely bubbling in his stomach and it was more like bile than excitement. Hell, he would have been happy with Angie if it meant he didn't have to spend the rest of his life with one of the three boys behind that door. Before he could figure out who it was that said the Words, Kash was threatening calling the police. If there was one thing a Milkovich couldn't take care of with a bat, it was the police. So all three boys left the store shouting slurs at Kash and threats at Ian.

And that was that.

* * *

That night Ian woke up with a shout and to that same scrawly blue ink. Except this time, the pain was in his hip and the Words were too. He fell asleep to his fingers tracing patters of "You're a dead man, Gallagher" on his skin. 

* * *

Mickey Milkovich had known he was gay since he was 12 and a drug deal turned into his ass, a locker room shower, and the quarterback's dick. He was okay with it. Hey, he figured, if he could continue hooking up with strangers behind dingy bars and prentending that he was straight nobody was getting hurt.

So, when, 6 months before a scrawny redhead barged into his room, the words "I want the gun back, Mickey" flashed above his head, he had no doubt a guy would end up speaking them. 

What Mickey hadn't even began to imagine was that Ian fucking Gallagher would be the one to say them. 

Ian, breathless and pissed, had run into his room screaming bloody murder. And, of course, the first words he said were, "I want the gun back, Mickey."  

They ended up fucking--a dangerous feat considering Terry was in the building--and, if Mickey needed any more confirmation, Ian had the words "You're a dead man, Gallagher" plastered on his hipbone. 

After throwing Gallagher out of his room, Mickey checked his body and, sure enough, "I want the gun back, Mickey" was written in neat little script in the curve of his hip. 

Shitty ass first words, Mickey thought.

And that was that. 

* * *

Three weeks later Gallagher still hadn't shown up to claim his prize and Mickey was beginnig to wonder if he'd fucked this up, too. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy out there and his manners were horrid at best but fuck, if it was  _written in the stars_ or some crap like that Gallagher could at least make an effort. 

A month passed.

And then two.

After four Mickey gave up and accepted the fact that Milkoviches did not get happy endings.

And that was that. 

* * *

 

Four months after his little _randevouz_ with Mickey, Ian was beginning to think it had been a horrible mistake and had fucked up his chances of a happy ending. Apparently, sulking around the Gallagher house did not go unnoticed because, the third day after Ian had accepted his fate, Lip pulled him aside.

"What the fuck's up your ass?" Lip smirked.

"First of all, my dick goes up other people's asses," Lip cringed, "and second of all, fuck off."

"Calm down there, princess I'm just worried about my little brother, whom I love and cherish dearly."

Ian glared at him for a couple of minutes before telling him everything, from Mandy's little stunt to Mickey's _little stunt._

"Okay, but imagine this, _Mickey is your fucking soulmate._ " And it was like a cloud of stupid lifted itself off of Ian's shoulders and waltzed off into the sunset. All Ian could manage was a deflated ' _Oh'._

What Lip was suggesting made sense. After all, there were only three possible culprits to begin with and he doubted that 3 out of 4 Milkovich boys liked it up the ass. When he thought about it the answer did seem kind of obvious.

Lip patted him on the head, gave him his blessing and walked off muttering, "no wonder my IQ's so high, no one else in this house has got half a brain," to himself.

And _that_ was not that.

Ian nearly sprinted to the Milkovich house, kicking himself the entire time. How the  _fuck_ could a person be as stupid as he was. He barged through the door, nearly taking out a passed out Terry as he went, and ran up to Mickey's room. 

"Gallagher, the fuck-" and then Ian was kissing him and literal fireworks went off, because, as if the entire thing wasn't disgustingly romantic enough, there had to be fireworks. Take it up with the universe if you will.

"Do that again," Mickey breathed, pushing Ian away, "and I'll rip out your tongue with garden shears." And if that was not unconvincing enough, Mickey dragged Ian down again, removing his clothes as he went.

 

 


End file.
